falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition
Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition is a series by Falkuz of him playing a Christmas-themed sprite hack of the original Sonic the Hedgehog. The game was his first December daily game, predating the actual Christmas Month events that first started in 2014, and was also his first Sonic game. He initially planned to play Super Mario World: A Haunted Christmas and space it out throughout 25 daily videos, being very inexperienced with hacks at the time and not knowing that they don't normally last long. When he couldn't finish that hack and wanted to find something else to play, he found Sonic: Christmas Edition and decided to try it out, as he had never played a classic Sonic game. This turn of events was a major part of Falkuz's channel, as "December Sonic" then became a beloved tradition for three more Christmas Months, despite the only other Christmas Edition hack being of Sonic 2. The first episode of the series was recorded on its own, but then Falkuz recorded a full playthrough of the rest of the game and split the video into 24 short parts, uploading one video every day. Something messed up in the process, so some of the last several videos uploaded in the wrong order for some reason. Description My first time playing ANY Sonic game other than Sonic Unleashed (and one other game I played as a kid for like a few minutes)! It ended up being amazing, so the next year I played Sonic 2: Christmas Edition! Unfortunately there's no 3....... as far as I know. Videos *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 1 - It's Still a Christmas Game *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 2 - Zelda Puzzles *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 3 - Marble Zone Act Trollface *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 4 - These Videos are Hard to Name *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 5 - Saved to Falling *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 6 - Fake Momentum Physics *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 7 - Trapped in Harm *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 8 - Y U NO PASSABLE? *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 9 - Getting Here is Half the Fun *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 10 - General Watery Problems *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 11 - Extremely Tough Boss Fight *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 12 - Bob-ombs, I Mean Bombs *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 13 - Burn Heal Please? *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 14 - Surprisingly Confusing Boss *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 15 - Dumb Catpigs *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 16 - Getting Dizzy *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 17 - In the Water *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 18 - The End? *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 19 - Saving Gems for Last Again *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 20 - Newtrons Coming Out of Nowhere *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 21 - Spikes the Ring Wrecker *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 22 - Bumper Battle *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 23 - Rematch with Orbinaut *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 24 - Burrobots + Ring Collecting *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 25 - end Trivia *The final video of the series became a tradition of its own: the 25th episode of each Sonic game Falkuz played was called simply "end" as a reference to the ending screen of this game, where Dr. Robotnik stomps on the word "end" and flattens it. *Unlike future Sonic playthroughs, Falkuz didn't make a bonus video exploring the Debug Mode, as he likely didn't know about it yet.